Mentally In Love
by kateandharvey
Summary: When Niles gets amnesia and believes he's married to CC, it isn't really a big deal. But what about CC's over protective boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, CC Babcock, Niles, Maggie Sheffiled, Brighton Sheffield, or Grace Sheffield.

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Niles, Old Man." Maxwell spoke as he walked into the kitchen of his home.

"Yes sir?" Niles asked from behind the sink.

Maxwell handed him a file. "I need you to run these over to CC. Can you do that for me?"

"Sir, the roads are horrible! And it's snowing like crazy!"

"I understand, Niles. But this file is very important. Please?"

Inside, Niles scowled. But, he replied "Of course, sir." He took the files, and was off.

Niles was right, the roads were terrible. It was snowing like a big dog, practically a blizzard, and they already had 6 inches of snow. It was supposed to be the worst snow fall of the year, and here he was, driving over to the witch's place.

At her penthouse, CC was complaining about Niles as she ran on her treadmill. "You fat which." She mocked, "You'd have to be dead months to even fit into it. You're a cow." She sped up the treadmill with every rude word she remembered coming from Niles' mouth. "Well, I'll show you, Dust Mop. I'll be as thin as Nanny Fine before you know it." And she cranked up the speed some more.

Niles walked down the hall towards her door, brushing the snow off of him as he went.

When he reached her door, he knocked. She didn't come to the door. He knocked again, louder this time. Again, there was no sign of CC. He knocked yet again, and yelled "Miss Babcock!" But there was no CC. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his emergency key. He stuck it into the lock, and carefully pushed open the door. Once inside, he heard a machine of some sort.

_What ever could she be doing?_ He wondered.

Carefully, we walked further into the house. Cautiously, he walked down the hallway. "Miss Babcock?" He called.

There was no answer.

As he walked down the hall, he heard the noise getting louder. He walked as far as he could until he reached the guest room. "Miss

Babcock?" He called for what seemed like the millionth time, and carefully pushed open the door to see CC Babcock, with her hair in a pony tail, and sweats on. She was running on a treadmill. So that was the noise. Boy, was it loud.

"Miss Babcock?" He called, not wanting to scare her.

She didn't hear him over the treadmill and the music blasting in her ears.

He walked closer and touched her arm. "Miss-"

Before he could complete his sentence, CC grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a small statue, and smacked him over the head with it.

He was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 2**

The doctor sighed and began. "My name is Dr. Parks. Mr. Brightmore's injury was very surprisingly not serious." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, it was practically a miracle that all he ended up with was

a lite bump and a few bruises on the top of his head."

CC sighed gratefully. "When can I see him?"

"Now hold on just a moment." The doctor told CC. "There is a... complication."

CC looked at him with a silent question.

"Mr. Brightmore's memory seems to be... a little off."

"Like amnesia?" Fran asked.

"No, no." The doctor sighed once again. "Mr. Brightmore remembers everything about himself. Year, date of birth, name. But, he believes he is married."

"Married? To who?" Maxwell asked.

"Who here is CC?"

"That's me."

Doctor Parks turned to CC. "He believes that he is married to you, then."

"So, we'll just tell him the truth." Fran found the answer easily.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. Telling Mr. Brightmore the truth would completely disturb his mind. It would not be a good idea at all. In fact, I recommend that you play along with whatever he says, until his memories return."

"And when will that be?" Maxwell asked.

"It's hard to say, it could be a week from now to a month from now."

"What if his memory never comes back?" CC asked. "Are we just going to have to pretend forever?"

"Its very rare that that would occur. However, if it does, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, just play along."

The group nodded. "Can we see him now?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course. Please do."

Out in the waiting room, everyone had agreed CC should go first and try to figure out as much as she could about Niles' memories. CC walked down the hall to Niles' room, she was scared to death.

She slowly opened the door and stepped in. There sat Niles, sitting straight up in his bed. His head immediately shot towards her.

He broke out into the biggest smile she's ever seen. "Hello, Love." He reached out his hand for her to come closer to him. She reached out and took it, and he pulled her forward. He pulled her down, and he pressed his lips to hers.

_Oh, this was going to be a roller coaster ride._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 3**

"How are you, Niles?" CC asked sincerely, looking over his face sadly.

"I'm just fine, Love." Niles pulled their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of CC's hand. "It's just a little bump." He smiled to try and reassure her.

CC sighed. "You know who did this to you Niles, don't you?"

Looking at her tear-filled eyes, Niles sadly smiled at her. "Yes, Love. I know. But that's nothing to be worried about. I shouldn't of startled you." He paused for a moment, and then continued, "At least I know my little witch can protect herself."

_So we're still insulting eachother._ CC thought.

She smiled at Niles and then asked him, "Niles? How long have we be married?"

"You don't have to test me, Love. Six wonderful months." He replied.

She nodded, "Okay."

He looked at her with a look full of love. "I'm fine, CC. I promise."

Silently, she nodded.

He opened his arm, still hanging onto her hand. "Come lay with me."

"Niles..." CC began uncertainly.

"Chastity Claire. Get up here. After 20 years without you and 6 months with you, I can't be without you again."

CC was shocked he knew her full name. Immediately, she climbed into bed with him.

Soon after, they both drifted off to sleep peacefully.

However, the waiting room was anything but peaceful.

"Where is CC?" A man demanded to Maxwell and Fran.

"Relax, Paul. She's in with Niles. She'll be out soon." Maxwell explained.

Paul was CC's new 'boyfriend'. In both the adults and the children's opinions, Paul was too over protected of CC. He was always following her when she went somewhere, and always telling her what to do.

But surprisingly, CC never told him what she thought. She was never rude to him, or denied him anything. Infact, it was almost as if she couldn't. As if she was so in love, she couldn't deny him.

"I don't care where she is." Paul told Maxwell, "I want her out here, and I want her out here now!"

Fran, looking between the two of them, sighed and said, "Relax. I'll go and get Miss Babcock."

Fran went off to find CC. But, when Fran walked into the room and saw Niles and CC laying in bed together, she gasped, and woke them up.

"Nanny Fine?" CC asked, startling awake.

"Hi." Fran whispered, smiling, "Paul's out in the waiting room. He's looking for you."

Carefully, CC extracted herself from Niles' still sleeping form. Sighing, she answered "Alright, let's go."

As soon as CC entered the waiting room, Paul grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to the corner of the room.

"Stop, Paul." She hissed, "Stop it!"

"You need to be where you say you're gonig to be, CC." He told her, still hanging onto her arm.

"I called you and left a message on your voicemail about where I was going to be." She told him.

"I said," Paul told her rudely, "That you need to be where you say you're going to be."

CC sighed, "Look, Niles has amnesia. He needs to be taken care of. I'm going to do it, Paul."

"Why?" He asked, finally letting go of her arm. "What ties you to him?"

"He thinks I'm his wife." CC told him, and all you-know-what broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mentally In Love **

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

"What do you mean he thinks you're his wife?" Paul spit.

"Exactly what I said, he thinks I'm his wife. And, according to doctor's orders, we all have to play along." CC told him.

Paul sighed. "So I suppose I have to fade into the background for a little while, hm?"

CC nodded.

"Well, alright. I guess I can do that." Paul played the 'wounded' act.

CC cupped his face in her hand. "It's only temporary. I promise."

"Okay." Paul leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Call me."

CC nodded. "I will."

And with that, Paul was gone.

CC walked over to Fran and Max. "I'm going to go and sit in with Niles some more. If you guys want to see him, you can."

Fran nodded, "You go ahead. We'll come back in a minute."

CC nodded, and headed back to Niles' room.

Fran turned to her husband."Max, I don't like Paul and Miss Babcock. Something's up."

"Darling," Maxwell began, "I'm sure you're just reading too much into it. CC is just in love. Your ideas are just coming from how odd CC seems to be acting. It's nothing, I'm sure of it."

"Alright." Fran agreed.

"Now, you go ahead and go see Niles. I'm going to go and call Joseph and Marie. I'll be there in a minute."

"Fine. But we are not done with this conversation." Fran said, and she left for Niles' room.

Meanwhile...

CC quietly stepped back into Niles' room. Softly closing the door behind her, she heard, "Where'd you go?"

She turned to see Niles laying in his bed, eyes open. "Nowhere. Just to take care of some things. Go back to sleep."

"CC." Niles spoke her first name, and even though he said it fully earlier, it still made her stop in her tracks.

"Niles." She retorted. "You need your sleep."

Ignoring her command, Niles asked her, "Are you alright?"

CC laughed, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. "Am I alright? What about you? You're the one who was wacked over the head with a statue."

Niles shook his head and pointed at her, "There's something off about you."

"I was just scared, that's all." She nervously told him, hoping he'd buy it.

He didn't.

"No. That's not it. There's something seriously wrong with you. Tell me."

Luckily, before CC had to answer, Fran entered the room.

"Hey, Fran." Niles greeted his best friend.

"Hi, Niles." She said as she walked over to his bed side to hug him.

CC immediately got up from her chair. "Niles, I'm going to go and get something to eat, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright, Love. You need to eat anyway. I know you probably haven't." He smiled. "Besides, Fran will take good care of me. Won't you, Fran?"

"Of course." She immediately answered.

As CC went for the door, Niles asked, "Aren't you going to kiss your husband good-bye?"

CC winced, her face towards the door. But, she turned around with a smile. "Of course." She replied, and she walked over to Niles to peck him on the cheek.

But, as she went to kiss him, he turned his head, and captured her lips with his. Startled by the kiss as she pulled away, CC smiled nervously at Fran. "I'll be back."

Fran nodded seriously, "Alright."

The women exchanged glances about the kiss as CC left the room. As CC exited the room, Maxwell was about to enter.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"T-to the um... cafeteria. Yeah, to the cafeteria." CC replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'll be back in a bit." As CC started to walk away, Maxwell told her, "By the way, I called Joseph and Marie. They'll be here tomorrow."

CC turned abruptly in the hallway. "What do you mean tomorrow?"

Maxwell gave CC a knowing look. "Mine was about the same reaction." He paused, "They got a flight while I was on the phone with them. They leave tonight."

CC sighed, "Wonderful, just wonderful."

"I know." Max replied.

He headed into Niles' room, and CC continued to the cafeteria.

Things just got a little more complicated. But unknown to CC, they were about to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews!! They make me sooo happy. Anyway, here's chapter five!

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 5**

**kateandharvey**

As Maxwell entered Niles' room, he asked, "What's wrong with CC?"

Before Fran could say anything, Niles answered, "I think she was a bit startled that I kissed her in front of Fran."

Seeing his wife's look, and putting it together with Niles' story, Maxwell finally understood. "Ah."

Maxwell then turned to Niles. "How are you, Old Man?"

"I'm doing okay." Niles paused, "CC's all upset because she hit me on the head with a statue. But I already told her that it wasn't her fault. I startled her."

"She'll be alright. She just has to forgive herself." Fran supplied.

"Yes." Niles nodded, "Once she does that, she'll be fine."

"I called your parents." Maxwell told his dearest friend. "They're very worried about you. They'll be here by morning."

"Oh, wonderful." Niles sarcastically said, slumping down in his bed.

"What? What's wrong with your parents, Niles?" Fran wondered.

"Nothing. They just adore CC, and my mother will be a worry wart, but I can handle that."

"Then what's the problem, Old Man?"

"I just don't know how they'll take _the news_." Niles emphasized.

Max and Fran got confused looks on their faces. "What_ news_?" Fran asked.

"My God, we just told you people a week ago! You don't remember?"

Fran and Maxwell shook their heads negatively.

"The news about the baby." Niles clarified.

"What baby?" Maxwell asked.

"Are you sure I'm the one with the head injury?" Niles asked, clearly getting frustrated, "Our baby. Mine and CC's?"

"What?" Fran asked, shocked.

"CC and I are expecting, remember?"

Trying to hide their shock, both Maxwell and Fran nodded casually.

"The baby... right, right...." Maxwell told Niles.

"Hey, Max? I'm going to go and get a bite to eat. To try and keep Miss Babcock some company." Fran got up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back later, alright Niles?"

And without a response, she was gone.

Niles turned to Max, "What's her problem? She acts as if CC and I having a baby is crazy."

"Well..." Max trailed off.

In the cafeteria, CC ate a small salad. "Let's see..." She spoke to herself, "Hopefully, I can keep Paul away for a few days. Then that will settle that. Then I'm sure that if we explain to Niles' parents what is going on, they'll understand and hopefully there won't be many problems there. And that's it. If I just stay cool, I can get through this."

At that very moment, Fran came rushing into the cafeteria. "Miss Babcock! Miss Babcock!"

"Nanny Fine, what is so important? You're causing a scene." CC hissed.

Fran ran into CC's table, slamming her hands down on it. Breathing heavily, Fran explained, "Max...and I..." She paused to swallow, "We were talking to...Niles...and..."

"Nanny Fine, take a moment to catch your breath."

Taking a moment to calm down. "Max and I were talking to Niles."

CC nodded, "Right."

"And... Well, we've got a problem, Houston."

"What else could there possibly be?!"

"Niles thinks you're pregnant." Fran finally spit out.

"PREGNANT?!" CC yelled, and then nervously glanced around at all of the people staring.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my goodness! I am so obsessed with writing this story that the chapters are pouring out of me! Anyway, here's the newest chapter.

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 6**

**kateandharvey**

After CC finished her salad, she sat quietly for a few minutes before going back up to Niles' room.

As she was sitting there, calming herself down, an older couple walked up to her.

She looked up from the table and waited for them to say something. When they just looked at her, she asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled. "Yes. You're the young woman the brunette was talking to, right?"

CC nodded embarrassingly. "Yes. That was me."

The man nodded, "Then you're just the person we want to talk to." He paused. "May we sit?"

CC nodded, "Sure."

As soon as CC was about to ask what was going on, the woman spoke.

"I just want to guess," The woman told her, "That you are the selected person for an amnesia patient."

CC shrugged. "Well, I guess you could say that..."

"What she's trying to say," The man told CC, "Is that you know an amnesia patient that's here in the hospital, and his mind thinks that you're his wife."

CC nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes. H-he... How do you know?"

The woman smiled. "We know one when we see one."

CC asked the couple, "See what?"

"A woman in love." The man clarified, "You see, Miss, forty years ago, I was an amnesia patient."

"And I was his 'selected one'." The woman smiled.

The man sighed, "All you have to do, is follow your heart. Don't get scared."

"Like you'd know!" The woman playfully slapped her husband on the chest, "I had to pretend that this old man here, was my husband for 3 weeks. And I fell in love with him. But, I was scared that he wouldn't love me anymore after he regained his memory."

CC asked the man, "Then how'd you know she loved you?"

The man laughed, "Oh. She told me."

"How?" CC asked.

"I screamed it at him in a fight over another woman." She smiled.

"We've been married ever since." The man smirked.

The woman touched CC's arm, "Follow your heart, Dear. He loves you, too."

Before CC could reply, the man grabbed his wife's arm. "Let's go, Love."

The woman smiled, and after CC blinked, they were gone.

_Well I'll be... _CC thought, _Where'd they go?!_

CC looked around for a minute to see if anyone else noticed. Which, they didn't. Eventually, she grabbed her things, and headed back to Niles' room.

As she was walking down the hall, she passed Max and Fran.

"How is he?" CC asked.

Fran shrugged, "He's fine."

"Is he still awake?"

Maxwell nodded.

CC sighed, "It's alright. I can do this. I'll be fine." She smiled.

Fran hugged her, "Hang in there, Miss Babcock."

"Thanks... Fran."

Fran smiled.

"Would you like anything from the house, CC?" Maxwell asked her.

"Actually," CC asked, "Can you go over to my penthouse and bring me some pajamas?"

Fran nodded, "Sure thing, Miss Babcock."

And they were off.

As soon as CC entered the room, she was sick to her stomach. She was so nervous. She couldn't blow this. She couldn't screw up Niles' health because she can't play pretend.

"This is my wife." CC heard Niles say. And, upon turning around, she saw who he was talking to. A nurse was checking his stitches.

"Nice to meet you, . My name is Kathy. I'll be your husband's nurse while he's in the hospital." Kathy smiled at CC.

"Pleased to meet you. Please, call me CC."

Kathy nodded, and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Brightmore, your stitches look just fine. Just rest, and take it easy." She smiled. "Will you be staying the night, Mrs. Brightmore?"

CC thought for a moment before replying. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'll have the extra bed made up for you, then." Kathy smiled, and left without a reply.

"Love? What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Niles asked her.

CC shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. It's been an emotional day." She smiled.

"My parents are coming tomorrow. I hope they take the news alright." Niles told CC.

CC sighed. "Me too, Niles. More than you know."

Later that night, Fran and Max brought up CC's PJ's. She slept in the extra bed that Kathy had made for her. She slept pretty well, too. She was exhausted.

The next morning, CC was awakened by noises in the room. She slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she saw two older people talking to Niles.

"Look, it's Sleeping Ugly." Niles suddenly said.

"Niles!" The woman scolded.

"Haha, Niles. Very funny." CC told him, sitting up.

"You know my parents, Love. Joseph and Marie Brightmore. Mother, Dad, you know CC." Niles pointed to CC.

"Hello." CC greeted. She turned to Niles and hissed, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Marie laughed. "That's quite alright, Darling. We know you've been here for almost 24 hours straight."

"I think she's beautiful." Niles commented, staring into CC's eyes.

CC sighed. "Well, I hate to be rude, but I need to get to the mansion for a shower."

"You're not being rude at all, Dear." Joseph told CC, "Would it be alright if we came with you? Maxwell has us staying at the mansion, and we still need to get settled. We came from the airport straight here."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just let me change, and we can go." CC grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

A few moments later, she emerged. "Ready?"

"Sure are, Dear." Marie commented.

Marie hugged and kissed Niles good-bye, and headed for the door with Joseph. CC trailed behind.

"Love? Aren't you forgetting something?" Niles asked.

Slowly, CC turned and walk towards Niles. "I'm sorry." She smiled, and she bent down to kiss him.

CC's plan was to just peck him on the lips, but Niles had different ideas. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, his mother and father were in the room, but it definitely wasn't chaste.

"Good-bye, Love."

"Bye, bye."

And CC headed out the door, Niles' parents in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry you all had to wait so long for an update, I've been busy as usual. Anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nanny". At least, I don't think so... ;)

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 7**

**kateandharvey**

After getting Marie and Joseph to the mansion and settled, CC, Fran, and Max sat down with them to fill them in on what Niles believed was his life.

"Well," Marie began as they sat in the living room. "I believe the first thing I should say is congratulations." She joked.

CC smiled, "Yes. I suppose so."

Maxwell asked the Brightmores, "So, what do you know?"

"Well, we know that Niles and CC live on the third floor of the mansion." Joseph answered.

"We do?" CC asked.

Marie nodded, "You weren't aware of that, Dear?"

"Uh... No." She laughed nervously.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Fran asked her husband. "The third floor isn't finished... is it?"

Maxwell nodded, "It is, Darling."

"Oh." Fran offered, "Well, if ya want, CC, I can get ya stuff from ya penthouse while you're with Niles tomorra morning."

CC nodded, "That would be lovely, Nan... uh... Fran."

The two women shared smiles.

"I hate to be rude, but Joseph and I are exhausted from the flight. I think we'll turn in."

Maxwell nodded, "That's just fine, Marie. I think we've all drained ourselves."

As he and Fran walked up the stairs, they called, "Goodnight."

CC turned to her 'in-laws'. "I'm going to just grab a glass of water before heading up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Joseph nodded, "Alright, Dear." He then turned to his wife, "Let's head up, Marie."

Marie stared at the kitchen door CC just exited through. Before she could say a word, Joseph scolded, "No way, Marie. Leave it alone."

"But, Joseph, they... they're in love! They don't even know it! Please, I just want to investigate for a little while. I won't make any drastic changes, I promise."

"Marie..."

"Please, Joseph?" She asked.

Joseph sighed, "Whatever, Marie. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up in a moment." She promised, and kissed him goodnight.

CC stood at the island in the kitchen sipping a glass of water thinking about Niles. _I don't think I'll be able to sleep without him near me. I'm so worried about him. What if something's gone wrong and the hospital can't get a hold of me? Then what?_

"He's the same as you, you know." CC heard Marie enter the kitchen.

"Pardon?"

"Niles." The woman clarified. "He's as drawn to you as a moth to a flame."

"I'm not sure I follow." CC told her.

"He's smitten. He's in love."

CC laughed, "That may be, but it is definitely not me."

Marie nodded, "A mother knows. It's you." She paused, "He loves you as much as you love him."

CC shook her head, "I don't think so."

"I don't either. I _know_." She looked at CC, "Do you remember when he came to visit us last year?"

CC nodded, "Yes."

"I asked him about any potential wives." She smiled, recalling the memory, "I had said, 'Niles, have you met any ladies? Are you seeing someone? Is it serious?' And he replied, 'You know, Mother. Miss Babcock said the funniest thing to me the other day...'"

CC smiled sadly, "So he told you about how horrible I am to him."

Marie smirked, "He also tells us about how horrible he treats you. Why, even this morning he called you 'Sleeping Ugly'."

C laughed, "Yes, this is true."

"It's funny how every time he comes to visit us, and I ask him about any ladies, he brings up you." She paused, "He loves you. And yes, I know about your bantering. But I don't hate you, nor do I dislike you. I think that you are just what my son needs, in fact."

CC smiled, "Thank you. But, Niles and I are hardly perfect for each other. We're complete opposites."

"Opposites attract, my dear." Marie told CC. "Especially you and Niles from what Maxwell and Fran have told me."

CC blushed a deep red as Marie referred to when Fran and Maxwell caught them kissing in the living room.

"I'm heading to bed, Dear. But just think about it." Marie smiled at CC, and headed up to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm not sure how you all will take this chapter... It isn't anything bad, so don't start freaking out on me. :-) But, this chapter is a little...odd. If you've ever seen the Full House episode where Michelle loses her memory, you'll be alright.

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 8**

**kateandharvey**

After her talk with Marie, CC headed upstairs to bed. She changed into her pajamas, and was about to slip under the covers when she heard a voice.

_"CC."_

She turned with a gasp. "Who are you? I'll kill you!"

_"Chastity.." _The voice 'revealed' it's self.

"Niles?" She gasped, walking over to him. "What the he-"

"-CC. I need you to calm down. I'm... not Niles." Niles told her, standing while she sat on her bed.

"What do you mean you're not Niles?"

"I'm not Niles per say." He paused, "I'm not real, CC. I'm Niles' inner mind."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, standing from the bed. "You're real! You-" Her sentence dropped immediately when her hand went straight through his stomach.

"I'm the Niles who knows the truth. I know that you're not really Niles' wife."

"Then why are you here? Go and fix Niles' little mind!" She yelled.

"Shhh!" He scolded, "Just because no one can hear me doesn't mean they can't hear you!" He paused, "I can't 'fix' him until you two realize what's wrong with you! You aren't together, and I hate to tell you CC, but Niles' is in love with you!"

She gasped at his words. Hearing them really come out of Niles' mouth startled her.

"CC, my love..." He whispered, walking over to her and resting his hand on her face.

"Wait a minute... How come when I touch you, my hand goes straight through you, but when you touch me nothing happens?"

He shrugged, "That's just the way it is, Love."

"That completely screws with Science! There's no way that that is even possible! It just can't-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

She was too stunned by the end of it to realize that the kiss also couldn't really happen.

"Listen to me," He huskily whispered. "You need to do three things as to not mess with Niles. Can you do them for me?"

She silently nodded, and he continued. "Do not let yourself get thrown into the fantasy world. Don't start to live the life he's made."

She nodded once again. "Feed him as much peanut butter as possible." At her quizzical look, he elaborated. "I've got no idea why, but peanut butter stimulates the side of the brain he needs to fall out of his fantasy."

She nodded again. "Do not let him find out the truth. If he does, well... there's no turning back."

"Now, if you follow my rules, you'll make it. I promise you. But I must be going."

"B-Before... before you leave, can I try something on you?"

He nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Niles... I'm in love with you."

He smirked, "See? That wasn't so bad."

She shook her head, "I suppose not. I'll do my best to help Niles."

"Good. I must warn you, I'm leaving but you will soon be visited by another."

He winked and disappeared before her eyes before she could ask him what he meant.

* * *

CC slowly pulled the door closed behind her as not to make noise. Niles lay sleeping peacefully as she set the flowers in her hand on the small table in the room and made her way over to the chair next to his bed. She had slept so poorly the night before. Without having her near him, she was worried sick. How was he doing? Was he asleep? And when she shoved those questions out of her head, others worked their way in. Did he really love her? Was his mother telling her the truth? Is he going to get better soon? She worried for a while until the need for sleep over drove her working brain.

"Chas." She suddenly heard. Her head immediately turned to the opposite side of Niles' bed.

"Hello, Best Friend." There she saw Sara Sheffield, smiling back at her.

The emotion was too much for her to take, and the tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, Sara!" She yelled unintentionally.

Niles was jarred from his sleep. "CC? What is it? What's wrong?"

CC immediately turned towards Niles with the largest grin. "Oh, Niles it's amazing! Sa-"

"He can't see me, CC. Nor can he hear." She heard.

"Nothing." CC replied to Niles, "Just go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Now, now Dear. Something's got you extremely upset. Tell me, what is it?"

CC turned to Sara.

"Make something up." Her best friend told her, "I'll visit you later." And she disappeared.

"I'm just a little overloaded, Niles." She smiled, putting her hand on his cheek. "And with the baby, my hormones are all out of wack."

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "If that's all, Love."

She nodded, "It is."

And the adventure and web of lies continued to grow...


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The idea for the renewal of the vows came from Lost in Day Dreams, and the Reba story: Unforgettable Love. I was given permission to use the idea, and it was so wonderful, so here it is! Thanks again, Lost in Day Dreams! And, just a note I've changed the time that Niles and CC have been 'married' from six months to eleven months. Just watch, and you'll find out...

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 9**

**kateandharvey**

CC woke up with a startled breath. Sitting up, she tried to remember where she was. She looked around, and quickly came to the realization that she was in a Sheffield guest room. Immediately, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was all a dream." She whispered quietly to herself. "Niles doesn't think I'm his wife, I don't have to pretend I'm pregnant, no one-" She abruptly stopped when she heard a toilet flush from a closed door to her right.

A little confused, she closed her eyes and faked sleep as she heard the door open. She listened as the mystery man (or woman) walked over to the bed and scooted in behind her. She sighed as she identified the arms around her middle as Niles'. She rolled over partly to see his face.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

She shrugged in response. "How come you're not at the hospital?"

He smiled. "I was released about 2 hours ago." He told her glancing at the clock that read 4:00 AM. "You were finally sleeping somewhat peacefully, so I begged Fran not to wake you."

"But I never signed anything... How did-"

"You signed the papers before, Chastity. When I was going to come home the first time, remember?"

She nodded, still not use to him calling her Chastity.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and put his nose in her hair, his lips resting on her neck. He inhaled."I'm so glad I'm home, Chas. And so glad I'm alright."

She smiled softly with a smile. "You and me both, Niles." She snuggled into him, and closed her eyes. "You and me both." She whispered just as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, CC awoke in bed by herself. Confused, she slowly sat up and looked around for Niles. Grabbing her robe off of the hook on the door, she headed down stairs.

"Ah! CC! How nice of you to join us!" Maxwell greeted her as she took her place at the table.

"Here you are, Love." Niles kissed her cheek and st her plate down in front of her.

"Thank you, Niles. But I'm not that hungry. And if I don't start some work soon, I'm going to go crazy."

"Now, now, Love. Skipping meals is not good for the baby."

CC sighed, replying, "Alright, Niles." And she began to eat the breakfast she wasn't hungry for.

Later that day, CC went to the theater to do some work before she "Went crazy." As soon as her car pulled away from the house, Niles called all of the Sheffield's into the living room.

"As you all know," He told them. "CC and I will be celebrating our first anniversary in a month. So to surprise CC, I want to renew our vows!"

All of their faces dropped. CC would not like this.

"Isn't that a great idea? I just figured because we had such a small wedding before, that this would be a good present. So, can you all help me?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Niles!" Fran exclaimed.

They all glared.

"We'll be happy to help ya. But we got work to do first!" She laughed as Niles went back into the kitchen with a 'Thank You.'

"Fran!" Maxwell hissed, "If Niles and CC renew their vows, they'll be legally married!"

"Oh!" Fran thought for a moment, "OH!"

"Yes, 'Oh!'" Maxwell exclaimed.

Fran shrugged, "Oh well, my bad. They need it anyway!"

* * *

As soon as CC stepped into the house, back from the theater, Niles shoved her upstairs.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled, pushing her.

"Niles!" She sharply spoke his name, "What are you doing?"

"We're going out tonight." He told her. "So," He waved her on, "Go! Wear a dress, we're eating out."

CC thought for a moment, and then replied with an easy, "Alright..." And headed up the stairs to change her clothes.

As CC sat in the passenger seat of the car on the way to the restaurant, she thought about how she and Niles' relationship had changed. And how her feelings toward him had changed. She loved him...And she wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. She wanted to live this life, she wanted to be his wife.

She turned to him, "I love you, Niles."

He winked in return, "And I love you, too."

She smiled at he pulled into a parking space and entered the building.

* * *

After they'd ordered, Niles turned to her. "So how was it down at the theater earlier?"

"Good." She nodded, and smiled sadly.

"What is it, Love?" He asked, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"Nothing. My stomach's been irritating me all day, is all." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Truth was, CC was scared. Scared that Niles wouldn't want things to stay this way once his memory came back. Scared that he wouldn't love her anymore. Or beg her to make love with him. Or kiss him, or tell him how much she loved him.

The rest of their dinner was spent mostly in a comfortable silence, and when they returned back home late that night, they both new the other thought something was off but wouldn't acknowledge it.

As soon as CC pulled the night gown over her head, Niles came out of the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her and planting kisses to her neck.

"Chastity." He whispered.

CC could barely hold her breath. She was too tired, too sick of refusing him, too frustrated with playing this game and giving and giving, but getting nothing back. She wanted a reward, she wanted to take something for her self. So she pressed her lips passionately to his, and pushed themselves onto the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know I've taken a while to update, and I apologize, but anyway here's chapter 10... Woo! The big one-oh!

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 10**

**kateandharvey**

"Where's Niles?" Maxwell asked his wife around seven in the morning, "He isn't down here cooking breakfast."

Fran shrugged, walking over to Maxwell in their kitchen. "I don't know, honey. Maybe he's...out."

Maxwell's brow furrowed at his wife's response. "Well, no matter where he is- I'm going to find him!" And he walked towards the stairs, Fran right behind him.

"Honey, I think you're being irrational about this, you're overreacting..."

"Well if he isn't down here, where could he possibly be?" Maxwell asked Fran, turning abruptly on the stairs.

"Maybe..." Suddenly, a scary thought crossed her mind. With a gasp she asked Maxwell, "You don't think-" Gulp. "Miss Babcock killed him...do you?"

Maxwell shook his head. "No, Darling. I don't think that's what's happening."

Walking up the stairs, and straight to Niles' room, the couple didn't even bother to knock on the door. And upon opening it, they discovered what they never thought they would.

Immediately, without thinking, Maxwell began screaming. "CC! Get your bloody rear end out of bed right now!"

Startling awake, CC yelled back. "Maxwell! What the hell is your problem? I'm-" Realizing her surroundings, and figuring out why he was so angry, CC shut up. However, Niles awakened.

"What were you _thinking_? What are you _doing_?" Maxwell yelled, completely blocking Fran's attempts to calm him down out of his mind.

"Excuse _me_!" Niles yelled, entering the argument, "I'm oh so very sorry!" He exclaimed with a sarcastic tone, "How dare I make love to my wife!"

"Yes! Because you have no idea how she-" Maxwell stopped, looking at Niles, remembering, and realizing what he just did.

"How she what? How she what?"

"Nothing. I'm very sorry." Maxwell told Niles, and he and Fran left the room.

"Good Lord." Niles spoke to his wife, "What was that all about?"

CC shrugged, "I think Maxwell doesn't like it when we're intimate inside the house."

"But it's our own floor! We can do whatever we want with it!"

"I know." CC sighed, no being able to come up with another excuse.

"What do you say about another go?" Niles asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Suddenly, it dawned on CC what she'd done. Maxwell's real problem. Her eyes wide, and filling with tears, she spoke, "Um... Actually, I'm going to take a shower."

"So?" He asked, not comprehending. "You don't have to shower alone..."

Not being able to speak, CC's tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He paused, "Love?"

"Nothing, I just..." She paused, "Why don't you shower first, alright? I'll talk to Maxwell."

He nodded, still suspicious about her behavior. "Alright then, I'll be quick like a bunny."

She smiled at him as he left the room.

Still concerned about CC's behavior, Niles slowly began preparing for his shower. He turned the water on, letting it warm up as he took his clothes off. _Why was she acting so odd? _He thought. Shaking his head as to free his mind from it, Niles stepped into the shower. However, his footing was a bit off. And he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the toilet next to the bath.

Hearing the sound of his body slamming onto the tiled floor, CC rushed into the bathroom. "Niles?" She asked, completely ignoring his lack of clothing. "Niles?" She slapped his face. "Wake up, Niles. Niles! Wake up!"

Groggily, he opened his eyes. "Miss Babcock? What happened? Did you play a prank on me?"

And the plot thickened...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know the last chapter was a little short, I just had to end it there with that cliffhanger! Soon another chapter will be coming up that has the same idea as Lost in Daydream's Unforgettable Love story. Amazingly, I've been given permission to use the idea. Thanks again, Lost in Daydreams! But anyway, here's 11!

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 11**

**kateandharvey**

"Niles?" CC asked him, still unsure.

"Yes? What happened, Love?" And just like that, the moment was over.

CC took a deep breath, her secret was safe...for now.

Hearing the sound of his fall, Fran and Maxwell came running into the room. However, they immediately froze in mid-run.

"You've done it, Chas. You've broken the rule." CC heared Sara's voice and immediately turned to see her standing there.

"What are you talking about?" CC asked her sharply.

"_The rules_." Sara stressed, "You broke one. Don't let yourself get lost?"

"So I slept with Niles! It isn't a _huge _deal. A little mistake, maybe. But not an irreversible occurrence." CC snapped.

Sara smiled doubtfully, "Oh, but it is Chas. Or at least, it will be."

CC stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out, trust me. Soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me yourself?" CC roared, throwing her hands into the air. "Huh? If you know so much, tell me!"

Sara sighed. "I'm breaking the rules here." Her face grew serious. "You're going to be pregnant, Chastity. You'll be pregnant with Niles' child."

CC inhaled. "So?" She asked, pretending not to be scared. "I don't have to give birth to the thing. I'll just never tell him and ab-"

Sara stopped her. "-Don't even say it! You don't mean it, I should know."

CC shook her head angrily, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Don't even go there, Sara. Don't."

Sara looked at CC seriously. "You loved him."

"Yeah, and he did me wrong! Flat out wrong!" The tears were now pouring down CC's face.

Sara shook her head, "He didn't."

"He did! Gave me _his _child, and then took his own life!" She sobbed.

Sara smiled sadly, "You can't honestly tell me you believe that, Chas."

CC looked up at Sara from the floor. "Of course I don't." She whispered. "It was that stupid drunk truck driver. I begged him not to go to the store. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay, so we could talk about it."

"But he was insistent." Sara continued, "That you retake the pregnancy test. Just to be sure."

CC nodded, "We'd had another false alarm before. He didn't want to take the chance of happiness being taken away from him." She paused, "Moments after I told him I was pregnant, he rushed to the store... And look what happened. He _died _and I killed his child."

Sara shook her head, "You didn't kill his child, Chastity. You know that."

"It was my fault. I'm so clumsy... I was just carrying laundry! I was still in the university! Just carrying it down the stairs... I dropped one towel, and my life ended."

"But it didn't end! It started again."

CC shrugged in response. "I need to go now." Sara told her, "I've been gone far too long. I'll see you again."

CC nodded at her, and everything went back into motion.

"What's going on up here?" Fran asked, running into the room.

"Nothing, Fran." Niles assured, blushing as he realized he was without clothing. Only a fluffy towel CC had covered him with.

"N-Niles just slipped and fell while getting out of the bath." CC stuttered.

Maxwell nodded, looking at Niles for only a moment. "Fran, let's go. We're glad you're alright, Old Man."

Niles nodded as they walked out of the room.

"Are you alright, Niles?" CC asked, holding his face.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "Yes I'm fine." He smiled, "Thank you."

CC nodded, "Good. I'll just let you take your shower now." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek and left the room.

**AN: I know, it's short! But I haven't got much time to write lately. Just in case you were confused, CC was talking to Sara about her life at the University. Her story was: She was dating (and in love with) a man (who's name you will find out later). She got pregnant, told him about it, and they got excited. Then, after a visit to the doctor, they found out it was just a misunderstanding with the home test. Later in their relationship CC got pregnant again and told the man. He immediately rushed out to the sore for a pregnancy test, even though CC begged him not to go. He was hit by a drunk truck driver and died. Later, after his death, CC fell down the stairs and lost the baby. And, that's her story! :) See you soon for the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Oh my goodness! I remember when this story was just a thought of mine... Number twelve already! Thanks to all of my reviewers for putting up with my procrastination when it comes to writing chapters. It's really great to know that people like your story so much they're willing to put up with you! ;) Anywho, here ya go!

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 12**

**kateandharvey**

Later that day, the family sat down to begin the 'vow renewal' ceremony.

"I don't want anything big." CC told Fran, who was gushing on and on about some gaudy dress CC just _had_ to have.

"Oh c'mon CC!" Fran whined, making sure to use her first name. "I really wanna show you this dress! It's on clearance, and it's gorgeous!"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come and see it," Marie commented, coming into the room. "We could even make a day of it."

CC sighed. "Fine. I'll look at it, but no promises."

"CC, it's not even at my old bridal shop! It's at David's Bridal! I mean, how more expensive can ya get?"

* * *

"Oh Miss Babcock! It fits like you were poured into it!" Fran exclaimed as CC looked at herself in the 360 mirror.

The dress _was _beautiful on CC. It was cute, elegant, and at the same time edgy. It was floor length with no tail. Strapless with a heart shaped bodice. This was a beautiful dress.

"This is it, Nanny Fine. This is the dress." She smiled.

"Uh... Miss Babcock?"

"Yes, Fran?"

"Are you going to go through with this?"

CC turned from the mirror. "Marrying Niles, you mean?"

Fran nodded but cringed, hoping not to get her head ripped off by the ice queen.

CC took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Her and Fran's eyes connected, and they both shared a sad, uncertain look.

"Can I tell you something?" CC whispered after a moment of silence.

Fran nodded. "Sure."

"You have to promise not to blab."

Fran walked over to CC, concerned. "I promise...What's wrong?"

The tears began to freely flow down CC's face as she played with her nails, her gaze downward. She looked up at Fran at the last moment whispering, "I'm pregnant."

"Miss Babcock, I...But...Oy." Fran's eyes grew a bit larger. "You mean...that night?"

CC nodded. "I swear, Fran I didn't take advantage on purpose! I tried to resist- but when he's constantly asking every night? And...he kept touching me! He'd kiss me, and hold me... He was just so gentle, and I was sick of playing pretend and receiving nothing in return! So, when he kissed me, I took."

The tears came again for CC, and Fran laid a hand on her shoulder."CC, no one blames ya. It isn't your fault! Niles is injured, and you were only following doctor's orders."

"I tried, really I did! But a girl can only come up with so many excuses!"

"I know, I know." Fran reached forward and pulled CC into an embrace, holding her tightly.

"I love him." CC whispered.

Fran nodded, "I know that, too."

Just then, Marie returned from the bathroom. "Oh, CC! It's beautiful."

CC turned away from her embrace with Fran and looked at Marie. Stepping down off of the raised flooring for viewing purposes, CC walked over to Marie.

"There's something you should know." She paused, once again looking at her hands.

"What?" Marie asked, "What is it, dear?"

CC took a deep breath. "I love him... Niles, I mean. I'm not pulling your chain, or saying it just because of the circumstances... I really do. I loved him before the accident, and I'll love him after this is all over... I just thought you should know."

Marie smiled gently, and then chuckled softly. "I already knew that, dear."

"What?"

Marie nodded, "I already knew you loved him. And he loves you."

CC shook her head, "I don't think..."

Marie nodded, and looked straight into Cc's eyes. "Trust me, he does."

* * *

"Niles!" Joseph called out for his son.

Niles entered the room. "Yes?"

Joseph clasped his son on the shoulder, "I want to take you to buy a tux. You and I, and Maxwell can go together."

"Dad..."

"No, no! I insist! It'll be much fun! Besides, the ladies went together! So us men can go together too."

Niles sighed, "Fine, Dad."

* * *

"I can't believe the vow renewal is coming up so quickly!" CC exclaimed as the ladies entered the house, "It seemed like only yesterday we hated each other!"

Mumbling under her breath, Fran spoke. "It was only yesterday..."

CC turned and playfully glared. "You know what I mean!"

"Where are the men, anyway?" Marie asked.

"They went tux shoppin'. Max called me while you two were checking out."

"Fran, it wasn't that expensive. You could've stood at the counter with us." CC informed.

Fran waved her hand through the air dismissively. "Oh, no! I could not sit there and watch you eagerly pay the original price for that dress! Just because the sale was over... you should've complained."

CC laughed, "I'm just going to take this upstairs." She held up the big bundle in her arms.

"Alright." Marie told her. "While you're gone, I'll fix you something to eat." CC made her way upstairs as Marie talked. "It isn't good for the baby to go without eating this long."

CC froze, turning on the steps. "What?"

Marie's eyes crinkled as her eyes smiled.

Fran jumped up, "You know...how Niles thinks ya pregnant?" She fake laughed.

Marie shook her head, looking at CC. "That's not the baby I'm talking about... I'm talking about the _real _baby. The one you're pregnant with...my grandchild."

Fran, wide-eyed, walked up to CC. "How about I take that upstairs for ya? It seems you two have a lot to discuss."

CC walked down the stairs slowly. "How do you know?"

Marie laughed and shrugged. "You. You're glowing. Almost ridiculously so." She paused, as CC and she sat down. "Besides... Well, this is a secret, so you have to promise not to tell Niles."

"You don't tell him mine, I won't tell him yours." CC replied.

Marie smiled, "It's a deal... Niles was conceived before Joseph and I were married. I know it doesn't really seem like a big deal now, but it was then. Anyway, even though we weren't married, I had this... glow about me. Even I noticed it. It wasn't the pregnant woman glow, it was the... I'm pregnant and in love glow. And that's the same one you have."

CC sighed, smiling. "I love your son."

Marie nodded, "He loves you. And so do I."

They both smiled as Marie hugged CC.

"C'mon now, dear. I'll make you that snack."

**AN: Woah! Marie's smart, eh? The wedding is approaching soon, so be ready! And Paul, CC's 'over protective' boyfriend? I haven't forgot about him, don't you worry. He'll be reappearing again soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that we're nearing the end of this story...But I really hope you enjoy it! This isn't the last chapter, but we're getting close! I'm thinking maybe one _possibly _two more...

**Mentally In Love**

**Chapter 13**

******kateandharvey**

As CC stared at herself in the mirror, she cried. "Fran, I don't think I can do this."

"You can, you have to!" Fran told the woman standing in front of the mirror in her amazing (and cheap) wedding dress.

CC sighed, sucking it up. "You're right. I have to." She paused, "But I need to see Niles first."

Fran shook her head, "I don't think that that is such a good idea, CC."

CC spun around quickly. "I need to see the man I'm going to marry, and I need to see him now."

Fran sighed, "Alright, I'll go and get him."

"Niles!" Fran called into the men's hallway. "CC wants to see ya."

Niles exited the room. "She does?" He asked.

Fran nodded, "Yeah."

"Does she know?"

"About... No."

"You're sure?" Niles asked his best friend.

Fran nodded, "Yes. But I don't feel right about this, Niles... I don't like lying to her...and everybody else."

Niles nodded sadly, "I know. But this is the only way I can get her to marry me!"

Fran stared at him, "Shhh! Keep your voice down! She may hear you!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered sharply, "I'll go and talk to her."

* * *

"CC?" Niles called into the room, a hand over his eyes.

"You can open your eyes, Dust Mop." And he did.

Before Niles was the most beautiful sight... CC... CC Babcock in a wedding dress. She looked amazing, the glisten of the golden locks in the sun light from the window that were pinned up in a beautiful bun with two short curls around her face. Her bare shoulders, and her lovely porcelain skin, leading up to the beautiful blue eyes... filled with tears?

"CC?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I" She stuttered, "I can't lie to you anymore..." She shook her head, "You were in the accident, but everything you think..."

* * *

"Max!" Fran screamed into the room frantically.

Running out of the bathroom in the dressing room, Maxwell looked at his wife with questioning eyes.

Fran, almost having a nervous breakdown, pointed down the hall. "Paul." She breathed, her breath almost gone from the run, "He's here...looking for...Miss Babcock."

Immediately, with wide eyes, Maxwell took down the hall.

* * *

"Everything you think..."

"CC!" Paul burst through the dressing room door, "There you are, my beloved..." He walked over to a wide eyed CC, gently stroking her face. Soon, the gentle hand cupping her face grabbed her by the cheek. "Why the hell didn't you call? Hmm? To busy?" Paul's eyes found Niles, "With the servant?" He spat.

Niles, immediately realizing what was going on ran over, and without a word, ripped Paul off of CC, punching him repeatedly in the face. Even as he hit the ground Niles couldn't control his anger... He punched and punched and punched. The stupid man wouldn't _die_...

Maxwell, running in quickly, ripped Niles off of Paul. "Come back, Old Man!" He yelled at his best friend, "This isn't you!"

And come back Niles did. He realized everything that had happened. He was about to kill a man for putting his hands on CC. And he didn't care.

"Let go of him, Maxwell." CC told him, "It's the trash on the floor that needs to go."

Maxwell immediately let go of Niles and dragged a beaten and bruised Paul out of the door.

"Uh..." Fran stood awkwardly, "I'll go help him." She smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Niles..." CC began, her eyes filling with tears, "I'm so sorry." She began sobbing, and sobbing, just standing in front of the man she loved and sobbing...

"Whatever for, Love?" He asked, tenderly placing his hand where Paul's had been only moments ago. She visibly flinched, and he dropped his hand. "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. She grabbed his hand, holding it to her face. "I need to feel you." She sighed, and took a few deep breaths. "There's something you should know before we get married. I-"

"-I know."

She shook her head, "No, you don't. You had amnesia-"

"-I know. And I thought I was married to you."

She looked up at him in shock. "What?"

He nodded, smiling. "I have to confess I've had my memories for a while."

Her face soon gained a look of pure confusion, "What?Then how come... So you remember..." Her voice trailed off as she blushed deeply.

He nodded, "Our love making, yes."

She blushed even worse, but was still upset. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

He sighed, "I didn't want to lose you... I _am _really in love with you, Chastity Claire. And I want to be your husband."

She smiled greatly, "Okay." And she nodded eagerly, "Okay. I want to be your wife..." She hugged him, her arms holding tight around his neck. "Oh, Niles! How I love you!"

He smiled, holding the woman in his arms. "I love you more, CC."

She pulled away, "Let's go get married... Now that all the secrets are gone."

He nodded, "Let's." And, he grabbed her hand, walking her out the door.

CC claimed that there were no secrets left, and even though many things were revealed between the two... There was one thing that was still hiding... In CC's womb.


End file.
